magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Luu
Luu (ルー Rū) is an unknown magical girl that has her residents somewhere in the outland. Appearance She first appeared with a pumpkin head when she eats she has a hair in two ponytails with skull strips looking like an jungle girl. Personality She has two personality's which she shows that she can be adorable for others but when someone is putting an threat on her she becomes paranoid and angry. She is a very strong girl training herself in the forest she calls herself the biggest star in the forest because she knows the place gently. She told Shion that she has created three homes in the forest alone, after that Shion ask her why she doesn't use her magic to create a living center for herself, she then looks further. It seems that she has a rude past. Plot Overview Purge Arc She was first seeing carrying a gigantic fish she caught in the forest, she where then been singing and decided to eat the other half of the fish raw and the other half raw or the other she will stew the other half. Her fish where then been eat by a gigantic bear, she where then been yelling at the bear which she is suddenly he attacked her. She then uses a unknown technique to defeat the bear. While later she's seen eating him up saying that she will catch another fish tomorrow. She then sees the dragon of Shion flying by saying that the dragon is also delicious. She followed Shion's dragon which she then jumps off to the dragons tail and bites on it saying that she's fine eating it alive and says that she must finish him off. After five combo's she where been activating an Death Combo and releases an final hit against Shion's dragon. After that Shion uses his broom to save them, she where became impressed. After that she then apologize to snatch Shion's dragon and ask Shion to leave a piece for her. Shion then hits her which she starts to flip at him, after she beats Shion, she introduce herself to them. After that she gained trust from Emma she than shows the way where the second ritual should be, saying that it might be fun with them. Techniques and Abilities Luu is an mage just like Shion, she knows combat magic which she uses her fists to activate her magic to attack her enemy. Magic She's capable to use combat magic, how many hits she uses it performs in combo's which she can activate an powerful magic power to attack her enemies. Palm Exchange Magic How many hits she activates is turned into combo's. Here are some lists of magical combats she can use: * Death Combo: (死コンボ Shi Conbo) is an magic when she reached her 5th Combo. Her hand transforms into a very beard hand which she release an powerful attack that is enough to make Shion's dragon almost become near death. Trivia * Loup is a French word for wolf, seeing it on her feet and behavior. Category:Female Characters